


Como en un fanfiction

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, verkwanes siendo: memes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: La vida puede ser como un fanficion; o un fanfiction puede hacer tu vida.O en palabras más simples: La curiosidad de Vernon lo lleva a leer ese fanfiction, y la curiosidad de Seungkwan a todo lo demás.





	Como en un fanfiction

Boo Seungkwan era una persona curiosa, demasiado curiosa, y cuando entró a la sala de ensayos y se encontró con Vernon quien, atento y concentrado, miraba la pantalla de su celular, no pudo evitar sentirse interesado también (después de todo, Seungkwan era demasiado curioso). Lo observó durante largo rato sin hablarle, moviéndose de aquí allá intentando llamar su atención para poder preguntarle, o que el mismo Vernon lo viera y quisiera mostrarle aquello que tan concentrado lo tenía. No pasó. Seungkwan comenzó a sentirse levemente frustrado cuando la atención no se estaba enfocando en él, así que decidió ser el primero en actuar y aclaró su garganta un par de veces, recibiendo como respuesta un salto de parte de Vernon.

\- ¿Qué ves? - preguntó Seungkwan triunfante al recibir al fin la atención, sentándose a su lado en el suelo, apoyándose en su hombro casi colgándose de él (como siempre). Vernon rio, entregándole el celular.

\- Lo escriben nuestras fans, ¿No es increíble?

Seungkwan comenzó a leer, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño mientras continuaba leyendo aquello que Vernon había estado leyendo quizás desde hace cuánto rato. Pudo escuchar la risita de Vernon junto a él y su mirada penetrante esperando alguna reacción.

\- Te amo - susurró el más alto mirándolo a los ojos, sosteniendo su rostro con una mano - Siempre te he amado, Seungkwan.

\- Hansol - susurró el pelirojo, pegándose más a la pared, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a caer por sus mejillas - No podemos, qué dirán...

\- No me importa - golpeó la pared tras él con la palma de su mano libre - No me importa lo que digan, yo... te amo - acercó su rostro lentamente, rozando los labios del más bajo, a punto de besarlo. Entonces...

Seungkwan levantó la mirada del teléfono con una expresión que Vernon podría solo describir como asqueada-impactada-avergonzada-confundida, dejando salir con ganas un fuerte "QUÉ" mientras alejaba el celular de su vista. Vernon rio fuerte, arrugando la nariz y mostrando todos sus dientes y encías, realmente divertido con la reacción que, probablemente, era la que esperaba. A Seungkwan no le hacía ninguna gracia. Miró el celular otra vez, con la boca abierta, miró otra vez a Vernon.

\- Qué diablos fue esto... - preguntó confundido con la mano en su pecho, ofendido. Vernon le quitó el teléfono de las manos con una sonrisa.

\- Se llama fanfiction - miró el teléfono, bajando con el dedo a lo largo del texto - Lo hicieron nuestras carats, escriben historias románticas sobre nosotros ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Es terrible - respondió ofendido - ¡Yo ni siquiera soy así! ¿Por qué estabas leyendo eso en primer lugar?

\- Lo encontré, internet es un mundo enorme - respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se levantó entonces y sacudió sus pantalones - No lo pienses mucho, solo sin historias - rió - En fin, mucho descanso, hora de ensayar - le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, le desordenó el cabello y sin más se fue de la sala de ensayos, dejando a Seungkwan confundido y un poco (muy) avergonzado.

Qué diablos había sido eso.

Luego de esa tarde todo comenzó a ser terriblemente incómodo. Cada vez que Vernon se acercaba a él, cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que lo molestaba o decía alguna broma Seungkwan no podía evitar sentirse más y más incómodo. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando? ¿Por qué diablos había estado leyendo esa historia mal escrita sobre ellos dos? Ahora, por su culpa, Seungkwan no podía dejar de ponerse nervioso cada vez que Vernon se le acercaba, no podía dejar de imaginar cosas, ¿Por qué lo miraba así a los ojos? ¿Le estaba sonriendo? ¿Acababa de tomarle la mano?

"Creo que le gusto a Vernon" pensó una tarde luego de que el susodicho apoyara su mentón en su hombro para ver lo que estaba leyendo, delicadamente, respirando con suavidad en su cuello. Los escalofríos habían recorrido el cuerpo de Seungkwan automáticamente, haciéndole alejarse de inmediato y reír nervioso ante la mirada confundida del más alto.

\- Recordé algo, adiós - dijo como excusa (una muy mala), sonriendo nervioso mientras huía (huía) del lugar. Vernon solo lo miró alzando una ceja, confundido.

Seungkwan llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sintiendo el pánico. Le gustaba a Vernon, estaba seguro, ¿Qué podía hacer con eso? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo ahora? "Quizás estoy dándole falsas esperanzas" pensó, cubriendo su boca con una mano, histérico. No quería romperle el corazón a su amigo, ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo era culpa de ese "fanfiction" que le había mostrado, ¿Por qué estaba leyendo eso en primer lugar? Dios, de pronto se sentía morir, necesitaba rechazarlo de alguna forma que no lo lastimara, pero que le hiciera comprender la situación, porque era obvio que le gustaba ¿Cierto? Pero ambos eran tan amigos desde hacía años, cómo iba a destruir esa amistad. ¿Pero no la estaba destruyendo dándole falsas ilusiones a sus sentimientos? Debía estar confundido, sí, Vernon debía estar confundido.

\- Tranquilo, Boo Seungkwan - habló en voz baja para sí mismo, apretando sus manos contra sus mejillas - Encontrarás una solución, quizás estás pensando demasiado las cosas, no creo que...

\- ¿Pensando qué cosa? - dijo alguien desde la puerta, haciéndole dar un salto. Se encontró con Vernon frente a frente, mirándolo con sus ojos café (café con esos toques verdosos y profundos y brillantes y...), confundido - ¿Qué pasa, Seungkwannie?

Seungkwan rio fuerte, haciendo una mueca, moviendo su mano escandalosamente como si alejara algo de su rostro - ¡Nada, nada! ¿Por qué pasaría algo? - respondió intentando verse natural (y lógicamente fallando). Vernon lo miró con expresión confundida.

\- Si tú lo dices... - respondió y Seungkwan le dio unas palmadas (más fuertes de lo necesario) en la espalda.

\- ¡Todo bien, Vernonie! - rio más y miró a ambos lados, buscando una excusa - Uhh, necesito ir al baño, adiós - se despidió por segunda vez en el día y huyó nuevamente.

Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras huía, "Le dije Vernonie" recordó, avergonzado "No debería decirle así, quizás le de ilusiones, Dios mío qué debo hacer" se torturó a sí mismo mentalmente, caminando a paso rápido, a punto de comerse todas sus uñas y dedos y brazos. Necesitaba una solución rápido.

Bastó un día de largo y profundo pensamiento para que Seungkwan encontrara su solución: ignorarlo. Quizás era muy repentino, sí, y también muy infantil, pero no sabía de qué otra forma podría solucionar este enorme, ENORME problema. Por un momento su mente pensó que buscar sobre ambos en internet sería una buena idea ("El internet es un mundo enorme" sonaba la voz de Vernon en su mente), y cuando se encontró con todas esas fotos sugerentes y dibujos hechos por fans quiso tirarse por la ventana. No podía creer lo pareja que se veían, ¿Nadie les había advertido? Para él era natural, era su amigo, siempre habían sido así, todos los amigos lo hacían, ¿Cierto? Tomarse de la mano, abrazarse, hacerse cariño mutuamente mientras se echaban a descansar tras las prácticas, mirarse a los ojos. ¡Era normal! Decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse un poco, darle espacio, así Vernon podría olvidarse de lo que sentía y podrían seguir siendo amigos.

\- Esto es tan complicado - se quejó en voz baja cerrando el navegador en su teléfono, tras limpiar todo el historial por si acaso.

Cuando habían pasado tres días de su plan "ignorar a Vernon", este ya estaba comenzando a actuar como un patito bebé siguiendo a su mamá pato (Seungkwan era la mamá pato). Estaba desesperado, buscaba su atención a cada segundo, lo seguía y le hablaba y le sonreía, decía chistes e intentaba hacerlo reír. Era complicado, porque Seungkwan siempre había sido siempre el primero en reír con él, pero era por su bien, no quería darle ilusiones. Vernon estaba desesperado por atraer su atención cuando al quinto día no aguantó más y lo encaró.

\- ¿Por qué me estás ignorando? - preguntó algo dolido, totalmente confundido, haciendo sentir a Seungkwan culpable por unos instantes.

\- No te estoy ignorando - respondió un poco nervioso. Vernon lo miró ofendido.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - se quejó buscando su mirada, Seungkwan la alejó una y otra vez, intentando ignorar las quejas de Vernon sobre cómo lo había estado ignorando todos esos días y que le dijera qué había hecho mal, si había hecho algo que lo ofendiera.

Lo siguió por toda la sala, Seungkwan seguía caminando intentando ignorarlo, tapando sus oídos y repitiendo una y otra vez "NO TE ESTOY IGNORANDO". Vernon no dejó de seguirlo en ningún momento hasta que Seungkwan no aguantó, se giró y lo miró frente a frente.

\- ¡Porque sé que te gusto! - dijo fuerte y Vernon paró en seco, abriendo sus ojos de par en par - ¡Y no quiero darte falsas ilusiones, Vernonie! Por eso yo... - habló de corrido, pero Vernon lo interrumpió de inmediato con una carcajada y una mueca confundida

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Seungkwan, tú no me gustas - rio descolocado, como si hubiese oído el mejor chiste de su vida. Seungkwan lo miró con la boca abierta.

\- Cómo que... espera, ¿No te gusto? - preguntó casi ofendido. Vernon negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, eres mi amigo, no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea - alzó una ceja y Seungkwan se sonrojó, mimetizándose con su color de cabello.

\- Pero tú, y el fanfic... Y eres tan... Oh, ok... Lo siento.

Se quedó de pie sin decir nada cuando Vernon se fue, aún riendo, dejándolo solo. Ok, está bien, no le gustaba, eso era bueno, era justo lo que esperaba, pero... ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía ofendido? Ok, estaba aliviado de no gustarle a su mejor amigo, ¿Pero debía decirlo así, como si fuera imposible? Seungkwan era una persona totalmente gustable, ¿Por qué no le gustaba? De pronto se sentía ofendido y muy pasado a llevar, porque de "Le gusto a mi mejor amigo" había pasado repentinamente a un "Claro que no me gustas" como si fuese lo más obvio del universo, como si fuese obvio que a alguien no le gustase Boo Seungkwan. "¿Cómo no voy a gustarle?" pensaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, sintiendo su estómago revuelto "Debería gustarle a todo el mundo, soy una persona totalmente gustable, Vernonie está mal".

Se detuvo en seco luego de pensar y su rostro se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta. ¿Por qué estaba tan ofendido? ¿Por qué la idea de no gustarle le molestaba tanto y le hacía sentir tan inquieto?

Solo podía haber una razón.

"Dios mío, ¿Acaso a mí me gusta?" cubrió su boca con sus manos y su rostro caliente por la vergüenza, su pecho de pronto estaba latiendo muy fuerte al haberse dado cuenta de esto. Llevaba tiempo ofendido por no gustarle, cuando en el fondo SÍ quería gustarle. Se quejó en voz baja, pensando una y otra vez y torturándose mentalmente con la idea, en el trayecto se encontró con Jeonghan que le preguntó qué le pasaba, con Seungcheol que le había preguntado si había comido algo que le hubiera hecho mal (tienes cara de enfermo, le había dicho) y con Chan que lo había molestado porque se veía terrible, preguntando entre bromas si realmente se sentía bien. Pero Seungkwan les había sonreído a todos y les había dicho que estaba bien.

Seungkwan no estaba para nada bien.

Finalmente encontró a Seokmin que revisaba algunas cosas con su computador y suspiró pesadamente. Este, al verlo, hizo una mueca que le dio a entender todo.

\- ¿Viste un fantasma? - preguntó enderezándose. Seungkwan negó con la cabeza.

\- Peor, necesito tu ayuda.

Seungkwan se preocupó de que nadie estuviese cerca antes de empezar a hablar. Soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones mientras Seokmin lo miraba curioso.

\- Ok, sé que esto es impactante, sé que no lo parece y que no lo habrías esperado porque ni yo mismo me lo habría esperado, pero ya sabes la vida da sorpresas y ni tú mismo te lo esperas y... - habló de corrido y Seokmin lo miró sin entender nada, expectante. Seungkwan aclaró su garganta - Yendo al grano... Creo que me gusta Vernon - dijo serio, mirando a todos lados, cauteloso. Miró entonces a Seokmin esperando una reacción impactada, asustada, lo que fuera. Solo recibió una mirada tranquila.

\- ¿Creí que eso era un hecho? - rió un poco, como si le hubiese dicho que el cielo es azul o el agua mojada. Seungkwan lo miró ofendido, sintiendo sus orejas calentarse, con su mano en el pecho y con su mueca de disgusto.

\- ¡Por favor, finge un poco de sorpresa! ¡No soy tan obvio!... ¿O sí? - la risa de Seokmin fue su respuesta inmediata. Cubrió su rostro avergonzado - No puedo creerlo - murmuró contra sus manos mientras Seokmin le daba palmaditas en el hombro para reconfortarlo- No sé qué hacer, creí que le gustaba yo y lo "rechacé" - dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos - Pero me dijo que "OBVIO QUE NO ME GUSTAS" ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo si fuera realmente obvio? Pero entonces me di cuenta que yo... ¡Yo soy al que le gusta! - se agarró de su brazo y apoyó su frente en su hombro - Qué puedo hacer...

Una carcajada interrumpió su monólogo y Boo Seungkwan, con toda la mezcla de emociones en su pecho y la gama de tonos rojizos apoderándose de su rostro, tuvo que esperar esos infinitos segundos en que Seokmin se reía como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida, aplaudiendo como foca y secando sus lágrimas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Terminaste? - preguntó Seungkwan ofendido alzando una ceja y Seokmin asintió, secado sus lágrimas - De verdad no sé qué debo... - siguió pero Seokmin volvió a interrumpirlo con una risa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, me quedaba un poco - rió y secó su rostro rojo, quejándose de cómo su estómago había dolido por la risa - Eres un chiste, Seungkwan - dijo y Seungkwan se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué habías hecho hasta que te rechazó? - preguntó aun con su sonrisa característica dibujada en el rostro y Seungkwan se encogió de hombros, balbuceando.

\- Ignorarlo.

\- ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

\- ¡Por eso necesito tu ayuda, no sé qué hacer ahora! - fingió un llanto y Seokmin acarició su barbilla con sus dedos, pensando.

\- Creo que tengo una idea.

Seungkwan lo miró con ojos grandes y Seokmin sonrió con simpleza.

\--

Seungkwan respiró nervioso encerrado en el baño, quejándose en voz baja por el nerviosismo que él mismo se provocaba. Una semana había pasado desde que Seokmin había dado su "plan maestro número 1" que consistía en... simplemente seguir ignorándolo. Cuando se lo dijo con tanta naturalidad Seungkwan había pensado que estaba bromeando, pero entonces le explicó que, si Vernon realmente sentía algo, se desesperaría al ver que tras ese rechazo Seungkwan actuaba tan normal, ignorándolo, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Y al parecer estaba dando resultados. Los últimos días Vernon se había mostrado más desesperado que nunca por su atención, incluso más que antes, como si se arrepintiera de lo que le había dicho ese día, pero Seungkwan debía aguantar por su dignidad y porque cielos, realmente verlo a los ojos le hacía tener un huracán de emociones en su pecho.

Y Seungkwan era demasiado sensible para esto.

Realmente Seungkwan quería rendirse en su plan, pues de pronto sentía que extrañaba más que nunca a Vernon y que quería fingir que nada había pasado, que nunca había decidido ignorarlo, que nunca había leído ese estúpido fanfiction que le había causado todos estos problemas. Pero no podía, cada vez que tenía a Vernon cerca su corazón enloquecía y literalmente debía salir corriendo antes de que su amigo (¿Amigo?) lo alcanzara y le preguntara otra vez qué le pasaba.

Obviamente el resto le había preguntado por qué estaban peleados. Primero a él, a lo que respondía "¿Peleados? ¿Por qué estaríamos peleados?" pero claramente no hablándole. Todos lo miraban confundido y se dirigían a Vernon, quien algo triste respondía que no tenía idea.

Pero Vernon no le decía nada al respecto y eso le hacía sentir triste. Probablemente era cierto que no le gustaba y Seungkwan sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Cuando una mañana entró a la sala de ensayos y se encontró a Seokmin hablándole a Jeonghan, Joshua y Jihoon muy pegados Seungkwan se sintió ofendido por estar fuera de esa conversación. Estos dieron un salto al verlo y entre excusas lo convencieron de que no era nada, que solo comentaban una película (o una serie o algún libro, cada uno había dicho cosas distintas y se habían desecho en excusas inentendibles). Entonces vio a Jeonghan tomar su teléfono y escribir rápido mientras Joshua miraba el teléfono y reía un poco. Decidió no decir nada.

Esa misma tarde le dijeron que se verían en la sala de juntas para hablar sobre unas coreografías.

\- ¿Ya están todos aquí? - dijo Seungkwan cruzando la puerta apurado, temiendo haberse demorado más de lo necesario. Cuando vio solo a Vernon frente a él, quien lo miró con ojos grandes y sorprendido, suspiró algo nervioso - ¿No ha llegado el resto?

\- Mm-mm - negó con la cabeza y Seungkwan se encogió de hombros, sentándose un poco alejado del otro, notoriamente nervioso.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato esperando que los otros llegaran. Cuando pasó media hora en silencio ambos se miraron y suspiraron, coincidiendo en que se habían equivocado de hora o de lugar. Cuando trataron de abrir la puerta y notaron que estaba cerrada, entendieron que no era ninguna de las dos opciones anteriores sino una tercera: había sido todo un plan y estaban encerrados.

\- Ese Seokmin debió decirles - se quejó Boo, golpeando suavemente su frente contra la puerta una y otra vez. Entonces se detuvo y miró a Vernon. Lo miraba alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Decirles qué?

\- Nada.

\- Seungkwannie - insistió Hansol. Boo cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorarlo, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si estaban solos?

\- ¡No es nada! Hahaha de pronto hace calor aquí, ¿No? - se acomodó el cuello de la camiseta, nervioso, empezando a caminar para alejarse de Vernon. Este, claramente, comenzó a seguirlo, caminando ambos en círculos.

\- Seungkwan - insistió - Seungkwan, Seungkwan - repitió una y otra vez mientras Seungkwan intentaba escapar a la nada, no había por donde escapar de todos modos. Cuando casi 10 minutos de seguirse en círculos habían pasado, Seungkwan no pudo más con la vergüenza - Seungk-

\- ¡OK, QUIZÁS LE DIJE A SEOKMIN LO DEL OTRO DÍA! - se detuvo y lo miró, rostro completamente sonrojado y ojos grandes, nervioso, histérico, a punto del colapso nervioso. Hansol no cambió la expresión, mirándolo fijo a los ojos como él siempre lo hacía (con esos bonitos, bonitos ojos).

\- ¿Lo del otro día?

\- S-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, lo del fanfiction... y que no te gusto cuando creí que te gustaba y... - balbuceó nervioso, haciendo un puchero, jugando con sus dedos. Hansol abrió su boca como una O, recordando.

\- Oooh, eso - dijo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio - Qué pasa con...

\- ¡B-bueno! Le dije que te iba a rechazar y que dijiste que yo no te gustaba y que quizás en realidad tú me gustabas a mí y bueno me dijiste que no te gustaba y ya sabes... eso... yo...

Cuando hubo mucho rato sin respuesta y Boo juntó todo el valor para volver a mirarlo a los ojos alzó su rostro para mirarlo y decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Hansol completamente rojo, con la boca apretada y los ojos bien abiertos mirándolo fijamente. Entonces comenzó a reir, rascando su nuca, mirando a todos lados como buscando palabras para explicarse.

\- Quizás... Quizás mentí un poco al respecto - dijo al fin y Seungkwan frunció el ceño. No entendía nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esto es tan incómodo - corrió su cabello negro hacia atrás con una mano, riendo. Seungkwan creía nunca haberlo visto tan rojo ni nervioso - Tú sabes, eso de que no me gustabas... Quizás mentí un poco y... si me gustas... - soltó al fin y Seungkwan abrió sus ojos y su boca escandalosamente en una expresión que solo Boo Seungkwan sería capaz de hacer.

Vernon no le diría que amaba esas expresiones, no ahora.

\- ¡ME MENTISTE! - lo acusó apuntándolo con el dedo, totalmente ofendido - ¡Cielos! ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me torturé mentalmente por esto? ¡TE IGNORABA A PROPÓSITO PARA BUSCAR ALGUNA REACCIÓN DE TU PARTE Y NO QUEDAR COMO EL IDIOTA AQUÍ! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza despeinándose. Hansol se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Tú fuiste el que me rechazó sin siquiera dejarme explicar algo! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Comenzaste todo con "DEBO RECHAZARTE"!

\- B-bueno sí, pero ¡Ese no es el punto! - le dio un manotazo y Vernon se cubrió la zona golpeada con una mano, con sus ojos grandes y brillantes mirándolo detrás de sus largas pestañas - ¡No me mires con tus ojos bonitos así! - se quejó y Vernon se sonrojó aún más.

\- Lo siento...

\- Entonces... - susurró y ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Seungkwan inhaló - ¿Realmente te gusto?

\- ¿Yo te gusto a ti?

\- ¡Respóndeme! - se cruzó de brazos y Vernon asintió rápidamente, su cabello negro moviéndose con cada movimiento, haciéndole quedar despeinado. Aunque poco le importaba cuando creía estar a punto de morir de un paro cardíaco - Necesito sentarme...

Así, en silencio ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro con sus corazones acelerados y sus rostros más rojos que nunca. No se miraron, no se besaron ni abrazaron como habrían esperado ambos que ocurriera en su primera declaración. Ambos tenían visiones distintas del amor, Seungkwan había imaginado una declaración romántica como cuento, Vernon habría imaginado una tarde en una cita casual con risas y roces para terminar con la declaración correspondiente, quizás un par de películas y una comida ligera. Pero aquí estaban los dos, sudando, totalmente despeinados por todas las veces que sus manos se habían encontrado con sus cabellos en un intento de apaciguar la vergüenza, sentados en las sillas de una sala cerrada con pestillo para forzar su declaración, con los corazones enloquecidos y los estómagos a punto de vomitar mariposas y alguno que otro vomito verbal con todas las cosas que querían decir pero que se acumulaban una tras otra tras otra en sus gargantas secas.

Finalmente se miraron y entre nervios y nudos de garganta ambos se sonrieron divertidos por la situación que estaban viviendo. Vernon acarició su nuca nervioso y Seungkwan no dejaba de jugar con el borde de su camiseta.

\- Entonces... nos gustamos - dijo Vernon y Seungkwan rió.

\- Así parece - dijo en una voz tan suave que por poco no se reconoció.

\- ¿Entonces... quieres salir... conmigo o algo así? - preguntó Vernon y Seungkwan le dio un manotazo suave en el hombro.

\- ¡Pídemelo bien! - se quejó y Hansol rió nervioso.

\- ¿Quieres pololear* conmigo? - preguntó de nuevo, rojo hasta la punta de los pies y Seungkwan asintió energéticamente, abrazándolo con fuerza sin esperar ni una sola palabra más.

Se quedaron abrazados largo rato antes de moverse, antes de decir cualquier cosa. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos, Seungkwan miró esos bonitos ojos marrones que cambiaban de color con el clima o con las luces, ahora mismo se veían verdes. A Seungkwan le encantaba. Y Hansol miró sus ojos café chocolate, brillantes, llenos de estrellas. De pronto a Hansol le encantaban las estrellas y las constelaciones. Sin decir nada más se acercaron y, temblorosos de pies a cabeza de dieron un rápido piquito en los labios, chocando sus bocas de forma torpe y avergonzada para volver a abrazarse.

\- Ese fanfiction no era tan malo - murmuró Vernon y Seungkwan lo miró asqueado.

\- Vernonie, era terrible - se quejó y Hansol le sonrió amplio, mostrando sus dientes brillantes y sus encías rosadas. A Seungkwan le gustaba su sonrisa.

\- Podemos hacer nuestro propio fanfiction - sugirió y Seungkwan rodó los ojos, coqueto, sintiéndose lleno de amor, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

\- Eres un romántico - rio y el desordenó el pelo.

Cuando fueron a la puerta otra vez notaron que en algún momento le habían quitado el pestillo. Salieron y se encontraron con los demás esperando quienes, al verlos, pegaron un salto. Entonces vieron sus manos juntas, dedos entrelazados y todos suspiraron con fuerza llenos de alivio.

\- ¡AL FIN DEJARÁN DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO! Cielos, hasta yo me había dado cuenta - se quejó Chan, notoriamente cansado del continuo coqueteo inconsciente de ambos todo este tiempo y todos rieron, haciendo a Vernon y Seungkwan sonrojarse con fuerza una vez más.

Está bien, pensó Seungkwan sintiendo los dedos tibios contra los suyos, si esa historia había llevado a eso quizás realmente no era tan mala.

**Author's Note:**

> *pololear: modismo chileno para ser pareja, novios, etc. Como "ser novios" tiene un contexto distinto en mi país (significa que van a casarse) decidi dejarlo así, pololear es algo más simple que ser novios o pareja, para recién empezar y todo eso (?) además para agregar un poco de chilenismos a nuestra literatura porque amo los chilenismos!!!!!


End file.
